


【米英】地心引力／Gravity

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [10]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Love Stories, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※ 國設米英。-「怎麼會重，地心引力的作用而已。」美國人回答。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581493
Kudos: 19





	【米英】地心引力／Gravity

「就只買一個嗎？」店員好奇地問他。

金發藍眼的青年點點頭，抓起撒滿巧克力碎的甜甜圈咬下一大口，剩半個叼在嘴上，然後雙手抱起兩個巨大無比的超商口袋往外走。

從口袋空隙往裡看，大致能判斷出裡面填滿了各種食物和家居用品。

夏天已經到了。

波士頓屬於典型的溫帶大陸氣候，這個位於馬塞諸塞州的近港口城市的風裡總夾帶著潮濕的海水鹹味。

像波士頓這樣早期開發的城市，市區的高樓大廈並不少，不過近港地帶相應保留了更多歷史建築的原貌。通常是內部翻新過無數輪，供暖和供電設備在美國工人群體不甚高效的操作中替換掉好幾代，而建築外觀仍然固執地保留著幾百年前海風吹拂的模樣，就像美國本身。

美國對自己這份固執有充分認識，並歸因於英國的影響。而英國本人則不同，他對這種固執會顯出一種更類似眷戀的情緒。

雖然英國既不把這情緒說出口、大概也不願意承認，但美國仍然記得第一次帶著年長國家重遊這片不知該定義為熟悉還是陌生的故地時，英國人泛紅的眼角和緊咬著的嘴唇，輕易地就暴露了那副總是假裝冷靜堅強的偽裝。

這些街道和建築裡寫滿他們的歷史，無人塵封，在港口的海浪聲和季風帶起的沙塵裡翻過了一頁又一頁，又一頁。

偶爾側身或回頭，就會看到某處景色熟悉得如同幾百年前。

當然總體來說街道景象是難以保留的，也沒法保留。要知道當年他還穿著發臭的皮靴牽著馬落魄地在泥地裡跋涉，那種體驗跟彈力及防水性能一流的限量版籃球鞋踏在柏油馬路上的感受可完全無法比擬。可以懷舊，但不必回頭。美國漫不經心地想。

離船塢最近的地方突然迸發出一陣來自遊客的歡呼聲。

美國青年停下腳步朝聲源望去，成群的海鷗自染上夕陽光芒的藍天劃過，鳥類翱翔的剪影無疑是人們鍾愛的攝影素材。

青年眼鏡下的藍眼睛被陽光照成暖色調，他揚起嘴角笑笑，邁開大步踏上回去的路。

和紐約那面積寬廣且自帶巨型車庫和泳池的別墅不同，美國在波士頓買下的這座房子算得上小巧。

他並不太常來波士頓，買下這棟小別墅與其說是為方便度假使用，不如說是一時興起，衝動使然。

他用腳推開週邊的矮門欄，發現那道前陣子剛刷上白漆的木門正虛掩著。就在他思考用球鞋開門留下的痕跡要怎麼才能清楚乾淨的空檔裡，門已經從裡面打開了。

有著兩道顯眼粗眉毛的青年看著美國手臂抱著的兩大袋收穫，朝他露出滿意的笑：「比我預想中的還多嘛……幸好是讓你去買。」

美國心想你可真會利用我這一身怪力，沒有脫鞋就大步踩進屋裡：「你怎麼不把門關上？」

英國似乎覺得這個問題相當多餘，頭也不回地往屋裡走：「我估算著時間你該回來了。」

美國的神情瞬間明亮起來。他扔下手裡抱著的兩個大口袋，把走在前方的英國人撈過來，湊到他臉上響亮地親了一口，然後也不鬆手，兩人就那樣依偎著站在走廊。

英國臉紅了點，努努嘴：「你身上怎麼有股巧克力的味道？」

「在路上買了個甜甜圈吃。」

「哦——那我是否該稱讚大胃王如你，竟難得自律地只買了一個甜甜圈呢。」

美國聳聳肩回應這嘲諷，突然用勁地嗅了嗅空氣：「怎麼有股焦味？」

「糟了！」英國睜圓眼睛喊了一聲，推開美國就朝廚房跑去。

猜也知道是什麼情況。美國歎口氣，重新抱起掉落在地的兩個巨型購物袋，跟著年長國家的腳步往案發現場走去。

站在門口看那道纖瘦的背影，似乎自帶著一種沮喪濾鏡。

英國人端著小半盤剛從烤箱成功搶救下來的司康餅——大致算成功吧——只要不去計較表皮那些深色燒焦痕跡的話。

幸好焦味還不算太濃烈。美國走進廚房把手裡的負重往餐桌上一扔，輕車熟路地推開窗戶，又順手打開室內通風設備。

英國還是沒說話，美國也不問，徑直打量著年長國家身上的圍裙、烘培手套和家居拖鞋，眼神裡是模糊不清的笑意。

英國終於被那道視線戳得不自在起來，他抬眼瞪著年輕國家：「你那是什麼表情？」

「嗯？沒什麼。」

「看著別人料理失敗還笑得出來。」英國嘟囔著放下那盤司康餅，眼神和語氣裡都有埋怨。

「我又不是在笑這個，」美國人伸手去捏英國人的臉，「只是沒想到你這麼快就把衣服換好了。」

「總不能穿著西裝準備晚餐吧。」英國人別過臉，撇了撇嘴。

「你還打算親手做晚餐啊。」

聽得出美國語氣裡的嘲諷，英國人翻了個白眼：「不然你以為我為什麼會列出那麼長的購物清單？」

「某種大型食物實驗的材料……」美國話還沒說完，就被英國一個手肘戳了過來，並捎帶一聲氣呼呼的「笨蛋」。

美國假裝吃痛地「嗷」了聲，英國繼續翻白眼，不再理會他，而是拿起桌上那份圖文並茂的列印檔案一臉認真地研究起來。

美國掃了眼那份檔：「食譜啊……晚餐打算做燉鍋？」

「至少不那麼容易失敗……」英國的語氣略心虛，他頓了頓才咬著牙補充，「這次的食譜是法國給的。萬一失敗了……我就在下次見面時把他的鬍子一根根拔下來。」

顯而易見的遷怒嘛，美國心想，湊到英國耳邊說：「那在你進行晚餐實驗之前先給我一個司康餅吧？」

「笨蛋……別說什麼實驗！」英國的言辭聽著不太高興，卻很快放下食譜，伸手從烤盤裡拿起個司康餅，從中間切開，用餐刀仔細地在表面和餅芯塗上黃油和花生醬，抹勻，然後反手遞到美國嘴邊。

年輕國家想也不想就探過頭咬住。雖然司康餅的表面焦得發硬，不過抹上醬料之後就不算難以入口。他大口咀嚼著發出「咯吱」聲響，幾口就把第二份下午茶點消滅。

人造街道即便如何維護也難以保留與過去一致的風貌，倒是這司康餅的味道竟然能保持和幾百年前無異的風味，這個也許是英國的本領之一吧。美國伸出舌頭舔去手指上的餅屑和黃油漬。

英國人側著頭看他的動作，水潤的綠眼睛裡藏不住欣喜神色，美國於是也似笑非笑地回望著他。

視線粘合在一起時英國瞬間回過神來，他清清嗓子，用手拱了拱美國：「你讓開些，我要準備晚餐了。」連聲音裡都彌漫著難以遁形的笑意。

「好吧。」美國自覺地退後兩步。他覺得英國那副感動中有點小得意的模樣真是可愛極了。

為了配合英國的烹飪熱情，美國把做燉鍋會用到的馬鈴薯、肉類和蔬菜從購物袋裡翻出來堆到料理臺上，又把其他食材陸續整理進冰箱裡。

他預測這些食材夠用上兩三天了——假如英國堅持住在這裡的日子都進行烹飪的話。接著他伸手拿出一罐冰咖啡，再用腳帶上冰箱門。

「我把冰箱收拾好了。」

「嗯，謝謝。」

英國全神貫注地削著馬鈴薯，突然像想起什麼似地一仰頭，然後彎下腰，小心翼翼地給裝了半鍋水的容器開火。

美國忍不住發出一聲悶笑，他往餐桌上一靠，一副無所事事的姿態，徑直看著英國人的背影出神。

他的目光掃過英國人露在薄單衣外的手臂和系著圍裙細帶的白皙脖頸，藍色眼睛比往常更狡黠閃亮，像阿拉斯加荒原上奔跑的野生哈士奇犬。

英國正要抬手從櫥櫃裡找調味料，側身注意到美國一副預備全程圍觀的姿態，他的神態變得彆扭，放下手臂，手指搓了幾下衣角才說：「你這樣盯著……我沒辦法好好準備晚餐。」

「為什麼？」美國問。

「別問為什麼！」英國的表情又羞又惱，然而穿著小熊圍裙發怒的姿態實在沒有絲毫震懾力。

美國無聊地比較著這神態裡到底是害羞還是不自在的成分更多些，英國已經走過來直接把他往門外推。

他被動地挪動腳步：「好吧，萬一廚房著火的話，英雄會及時來搶救的。」

「笨蛋……！」英國「碰」地一聲關上廚房的門。

美國當然知道英國不會真的生氣，他撓撓頭，歎口氣。趁這個時候把日本寄來的遊戲通關也是不錯的選擇，他邁著大步踏上樓梯，朝閣樓的房間走去。

房間的佈置顯然被調整過。

原本堆著各種雜物的地板被清掃乾淨，遊戲光碟和電影藍光盒在大螢幕旁的木櫃裡摞得整整齊齊。

地板上鋪著有花草紋樣的地毯，玻璃茶几鋪上了帶蕾絲花邊的素色桌布，上頭立著裝飾花瓶，裡面插著幾株掛有水珠的粉色玫瑰和藍鈴花——大致是這個名字吧——還有零星的花瓣落在桌面。

一眼就能辨認出是誰人的品味和傑作。

對於英國人熱衷在這座小別墅裡添置各類英式風味小物件的舉動，美國當然歡迎。

這本來就是他把別墅的備用鑰匙交給英國後的預料後續結果之一。他到現在還記得國際會議結束後英國接過那把鑰匙時結結巴巴的模樣，當然也知道事後那把備用鑰匙被英國人妥帖地收到隨身配備裡，還特地系上了泰迪熊鑰匙扣。

美國看著收拾得整齊的房間，實在無意打亂這種秩序感和英式風情。

他往窗前走去，從閣樓的房間俯視是剛澆過水的小花園，小片草地上金黃的蒲公英開得無比精彩，而外頭磚牆上綠得濃郁的爬山虎都快竄進窗戶了。

年輕國家大咧咧地往窗臺上一坐，背靠著牆朝遠方看去，映入眼簾的是理查蒙德大街旁早就寫滿生機的哥倫布海濱公園。

美國上次來的時候還是秋天，和此時全然是不同風景。

那也是他第一次帶英國到這附近來。傍晚在附近的一家小餐館用餐後，他便帶著年長國家到海濱公園裡散步，那是附近居民熱愛的休閒去處。

那時候人行道的兩邊開滿他壓根說不出品種的粉色玫瑰，硬是把已經吹起冷風的秋季點綴出春天的色澤。

他們肩並著肩在公園裡慢慢地踱步。美國心想如果開口提問的話，對園藝深有心得的英國人大概能說出那些不同色澤的花蕾分別是什麼品種。

可惜英國那一天出奇地沉默，交談時的表情被稱為走神似乎也不為過，這讓美國有點煩躁。

之後他們走到了海濱公園頗負盛名的拱門廊道下，纏繞滿常綠植物和小彩燈的細長建築在夜幕裡透著點深沉，零星燈光映在植物葉面上煞是好看。

於是美國人停下腳步，用力拉住英國人，在夜色中往對方嘴唇上落下一個吻。

教堂鐘聲慢悠悠地響過一輪，晚間的涼風吹過他們比平常滾燙一些的臉頰。

英國抬頭問他，為什麼要吻我。聲調像是極力在維持平靜。

美國反問，是啊，為什麼呢。說完又親了英國人一次。

接著他說，我想在這裡買棟房子，面積不太大的那種。

英國說，那是你的自由。也不知道那悶悶的聲音裡是不是帶著酸溜溜的滋味

美國說，好，那棟房子會有兩把鑰匙，有一把是專門留給你的。

然後英國就不說話了。

之後他們沿著海港的步行路線往臨時預約的旅館走，美國人拉著英國人的手，步伐大概比後者快三分之一。

英國的手起初還有些僵硬，之後漸漸地放鬆，再之後用纖細的手指勾緊了美國青年的手掌。

然後他把似乎堆積已久的小嘲諷都鋪開來，說這個城市還是老樣子，建築和街道全是海水的氣味；港口的工人就算改用機器裝卸貨物，說話時的粗魯腔調可跟幾百年前往海裡扔茶葉沒多大分別；你啊，你們這些美國人怎麼還是這樣。

美國也不反駁，說畢竟這裡是波士頓。

英國回答，對，到處都是海鳥的港口城市。我已經開始想念倫敦郊區湖面上的野鴨和天鵝了，雖然叫聲都一樣吵鬧，至少游泳姿態更優雅。

美國人笑著看英國人抱怨，然後停下腳步又親了他一次。這次年輕國家吻得仔細，年長國家也回應得認真。

風從窗外吹來，把更多潮濕空氣送進閣樓。遠處船塢的聲響在夕陽下像被空氣融化一般，機器打樁的節奏竟也不讓人覺得嘈雜。

美國靠著窗臺的身軀又下陷幾分，他耷拉著眼皮打了個呵欠。

模糊的暖色光線下，他眼前仿佛出現了寬廣原野裡的碎石小路，那位身上扔殘留著海洋氣息的綠眼睛少年拉著藍眼睛孩童的手，聲音也溫柔得像融在空氣裡：「我們回家吧。」

美國青年緩緩地闔上眼睛。他想我可沒有午後打瞌睡這樣的老年人習慣，怎麼會這麼困呢。

也許是他喜歡的英國人在司康餅裡偷偷放了什麼魔法調料，也說不定是他向來將信將疑其存在的小精靈們的惡作劇，也許是……

\+ + +

英國輕推開房間的門便看到這麼一副景象：美國青年跨坐在窗臺上，一隻手垂在大腿旁儼然熟睡的樣子，那厚實的身軀靠著牆壁，被沾染夜色的夕陽餘輝勾勒出濃重的影子。

英國人於是放輕腳步一點點地靠近過去，美國全然沒有醒來的跡象。

他本來是想來宣佈「這次的燉鍋做得很成功、臭鬍子雖然很囉嗦但給的食譜很實用」這個好消息，並打算以此讓美國大吃一驚的。

他的腳步停在美國身前，近到能看清年輕國家眼底的細紋和淡淡陰影，而青年依舊睡得安分，卸下了平常精力旺盛五感敏銳的模樣。

英國實在不忍心叫醒他。

他經常和美國在一起——和普通人類相比也許不能說是「經常」——總之眼前這樣的光景終究不算常見。

藍天會更像超大國的顏色，還有星空。就如同他國旗上時刻自傲的那色澤和圖案，隨時能讓英國回想起美國把他引以為傲的F系列戰鬥機垂直降落到停機坪後，摘下頭盔那神氣活現的笑，笑的時候還露出整齊的牙齒，他身後就是藍天，明亮且充滿力量。

跟現在可不一樣。

英國凝視著美國，藍色和橘色交織的天空映著青年的壯實身軀和那頭濃金色的頭髮，他脖子上的青筋有力地跳動著。

英國人心裡一片柔軟，許久才發出一聲近乎滿足的歎息。

他伸手把不知何時落在美國人頭髮上的樹葉拂開，然後俯身在青年的眼瞼附近落下蜻蜓點水似的吻，接著起身，準備離開閣樓。

然後一雙手臂突然拽住正轉身的英國人的手腕，伴隨著美國人慢慢睜開的眼睛：「你沒親對位置哦。」

英國人甚至沒來得及作出驚訝的表情，就被那強大的手勁撈過去，一個踉蹌摔進美國青年的懷裡，拖鞋掉落在地板上發出清晰的「啪嗒」聲。

迎接年長國家的是屬於年輕國家專有的有力又溫暖的懷抱，在夏季的夜晚裡也不讓他覺得膩煩。

英國平復好情緒，小聲地哼哼：「……吵醒你了？」

「是啊，沉睡的野獸剛好被路過的魔法師吵醒了。」

「什麼爛比喻……」

「至少稱讚我引用了童話名著吧？而且明明是你說‘連猛獸看到我都覺得害怕’的唉。」

「笨蛋……喂，你就不覺得這樣很重嗎。」英國低聲抱怨，卻沒有掙開的意思。他小幅度地調整呼吸和動作，索性把雙腳都收攏到窗臺上，在美國人懷裡找到個舒服的位置穩住，便不再動作也不言語。

「怎麼會重，地心引力的作用而已。」美國人回答。

又是一陣涼風吹來，他再次閉上眼睛，雙臂把英國人又摟緊些，臉貼上對方那不太安分的亞麻金色頭髮，深吸一口氣：「這樣剛剛好。」

\- Fin –

**Author's Note:**

> 在波士頓偷偷同居的兩個人。同居別墅的鑰匙梗和「猛獸」比喻都是官方贈送的。  
> 回憶很好，天然風景和人造光景也很好，全都讓他們的愛情如地心引力一樣自發自然。


End file.
